The purpose of the proposed study is to investigate whether a prior exposure of the respiratory system to particulates or noxious gases modifies subsequent immune responses of the lung to inhaled organic materials. Guinea pigs and rats will serve as experimental animals. Preliminary results suggest that even non-antigenic inert particulate matter may lead to considerable histologic changes in the lung.